


Let's Make This Precious

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, I want Luke's instagram account to exist, M/M, past Luke Skywalker/Wedge Antilles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Luke's first time at a bar, and all he really wants to do is get out of there. Luckily, a hot stranger may just make the night more interesting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make This Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from the [Dexy's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg0KPlYYycY) of the same name.  
> As usual, a bright, shiny "Thank You" to [the one true bae-ta](http://nightquills.tumblr.com) for looking over this nonsense for me.

It was Luke Skywalker’s first time in a bar, and he was hating it.

He’d managed to bum a fake ID off Biggs Darklighter so they could go to a local bar together, and he’d never felt more out-of-place in his life.

The music was just a little too loud and not anything he’d listen to normally. He didn’t like the way the alcohol burned his throat when he swallowed it or how casually Biggs was making out with a guy he just met.

Luke didn’t want to be a spoilsport, he really didn’t. He’d wanted to have a good time, but the longer he stayed, the more he started to realise that this just wasn’t for him. The overindulgent drinking and wanton debauchery weren’t things he disliked on paper, but as the night went on, he got closer and closer to telling Biggs he was leaving.

He was about to get up and go try to hail a cab when something made him want to stay.

It was a tall man, probably about in his thirties, dashing, with dark hair and a smirk like he knew something Luke didn't. He’d sat down beside Luke, and tapped his shoulder, a bottle of beer in hand.

“You know, I’d offer you a drink, kid, but you seem to have a bit of trouble with what you’ve got already.” The man was projecting, but his voice was barely audible over the thrum of the bar’s music.

Luke looked down at his cocktail. He’d had it for so long the ice had mostly melted, leaving diluted, cloudy remains of what was once a rather pretty drink. If it hadn’t been unappetising before, it was now.

He pushed it away. “Actually, I’d really appreciate an orange soda right now.”

The man took a sip of his beer. “Oh. You driving?”

Luke played with the straw, swirling his murky cocktail. “No, just learned I'm not a big fan of alcohol. Or bars, really.”

“Oh. Any reason you're still here?”

Okay. Here was his chance to say something smooth and witty. Luke tried to keep his composure, and leaned on the counter, turning towards Han.

“Place just got interesting.”

Nailed it.

The man chuckled. “Alright, I see how it is.” He jerked his head to the side. “You wanna get out of here? My apartment’s a few blocks away.”

Luke wasn't so innocent that he couldn't understand what the man was implying. Going home with someone would at least make this trip worthwhile. He did a quick mental check. He'd only had a few sips of that cocktail, so he was probably okay to consent. He looked at the door to the bar for a second. It was a clear night, so if they were walking home, it wouldn't be too bad.

Luke smiled. “I’d love to.” He tapped out a quick text to Biggs letting him know that he was going home with someone. He got a series of winky face emojis in return.

The man tipped his head back and finished off his beer. “Alright, let's get going.” He left the bottle on the bar and started to lead Luke out the door.

The night air was crisp compared to the almost overwhelming warmth of the bar. That many bodies in one place was a recipe for heat and humidity.

As soon as they were a few feet away from the bar, the man turned around, his mouth pressed into a thin line. “Alright, kid, how old are you?”

Luke stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean?”

“You look barely old enough to drive, so either you've got a serious case of baby face, or you got your hands on a fake ID.”

Well, might as well just tell the truth. No point in lying when the man already had him pegged. Luke sighed and pulled out his wallet. “Yeah, I got in with a fake license. But here.” He held out his school ID. “This is the real thing. I, uh, actually need it to get into my dorm.”

The man looked at it, then raised an eyebrow. “Skywalker? Your last name is Skywalker?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

He laughed. “It sounds like the main character in a young adult novel.”

Luke crossed his arms. “Yanno, it's probably not a good idea to make fun of someone who you just picked up at a bar. I might decide not to go home with you after all.” Luke held out his hand. “Now come on, I showed you my ID, you should show me yours.”

The man groaned and pulled a driver’s license out of his out of his wallet. “I've just gotta warn you, my license picture isn't the best.” He held it out to Luke.

He looked it over. The man was thirty years old, an organ donor, and his name was…

“Your first name is ‘Han’? You're making fun of ‘Skywalker’ when _your_ name sounds like it came from _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_?”

Han frowned. “Give me back my license, and let's keep moving.”

Luke did as he asked and quickened his pace to match Han’s stride. 

“So, what're you studying at Mos Eisley?”

It took Luke a moment to realise Han was talking to him. “Oh, uh, I'm a graphic design major. And I'm minoring in photography.”

“Do you have an Instagram?”

Luke playfully raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to see my work, or do you just want to look at pictures of me?”

A flush crept across Han’s face. It was subtle, but the street lights were just bright enough to catch it. “Uh… yes?”

“I'm just asking so I know which account to give you,” he replied coyly. “The artsy stuff is under SkywalkerPhotography, but my personal account is R0gueL3ader. The O is a zero and the E is a three, by the way.”

Han pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen a few times before shutting it off and turning to him. “Kid, you're starting to make me feel like a dirty old man.”

Luke started to run through the photos on that page in his head. There was the one Biggs had taken earlier that night, of him in his current outfit (dark skinny jeans he’d borrowed from Leia and a black, v-neck crop top), probably a couple of shirtless post-gym-shower shots, and a gratuitous amount of photos of him in a suit from when Kes Dameron had invited Luke to his frat’s formal last May. Nothing too explicit, in Luke’s opinion, and none of them showed his face. He tried to be careful about what kind of photos he posted, so there was nothing on that page that he wouldn't be comfortable with someone else seeing.

Or perhaps Han felt like a dirty old man because of what he intended to _do_ with the photos, rather than the photos themselves. The idea of Han getting off on some shirtless mirror selfies excited him far more than it made him uncomfortable.

“I wouldn't have put those pictures up if I didn't want people to see them,” Luke offered. “Besides, I don't think thirty is old enough to qualify as an ‘old man’ anyway. I’m pretty sure you get your Dirty Old Man card once you hit forty if you're still looking at teenagers.”

Han put a hand on his forehead. “Jesus Christ, you're still a teenager.”

Luke bit his lip and put a hand on Han’s shoulder. “It's alright. If you're really uncomfortable, I could just take a taxi back to campus--”

Han held a hand up and cut him off. “No, no, it's fine. I just really don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do something you don't want to.”

“You’re not doing anything like that. I agreed to this, remember?” Luke smiled and laid a hand on Han’s shoulder. “I haven’t changed my mind.”

The older man breathed out. “Yeah, alright. Let’s head home.”

 

**•••**

Han’s apartment was nothing too impressive: not necessarily messy, but Han clearly wasn’t the type to be too preoccupied with its appearance. There were a few stray pots and pans littered about the kitchen, pulp sci-fi novels stacked haphazardly on the table (a few were from the library and, Luke guessed, overdue), and he hadn’t seen Han’s bedroom yet, but expected it was similar in its controlled chaos.

Han closed the door behind him, locking the deadbolt. He leaned in close to Luke, faces close enough to touch, but stopped to look him in the eyes. “If I do anything you don’t want, you have to let me know, okay?”

Luke nodded and closed the gap between them.

Han’s lips were slightly chapped and his mouth still tasted faintly of beer, but the way he gently gripped Luke’s hips and pressed him slightly against the door more than made up for any complaints Luke might have had.

Han broke the kiss, taking a breath before diving in to kiss a trail up Luke’s neck and peck the side of his mouth. “Marks?”

Luke laid a hand on his neck. “Nowhere visible. I like them, though.”

Han nodded and started working his neck again, peppering it with open-mouthed kisses and nips light enough not to leave a mark.

Luke put his hands on Han’s hips, rubbing his thumbs against the man’s stomach. He’d been expecting to touch lean muscle but found it surprisingly soft.

Han groaned quietly, having worked his way up to the shell of Luke’s ear. “Bed?” he asked.

Luke nodded. “Bed sounds good.” He planted a kiss on the side of Han’s neck. “Really good.”

Han lead Luke through the kitchen and into his bedroom, occasionally pausing to press open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck.

Luke felt Han grip at his hips and gently lower him onto the bed, muttering something about shoes.

Shoes. Right. He was on Han’s bed. He should probably take those off.

Once he’d done so, he felt a weight come down onto the bed. Han was on his hands and knees on top of him, face close enough to Luke’s for him to feel the man’s breath.

“You okay with this?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, I like this.” To punctuate this point, he slipped a hand beneath Han’s shirt and gingerly ran it up his side and back down.

Han let out a chuckle before capturing Luke’s lips in his own. The kiss was much less needy than last time, more slow-paced and deliberate. Luke figured that Han was expecting to take his time, and the thought of that went directly to his dick.

Han shifted his weight, freeing one of his hands to slip under his shirt and start gently running over his stomach. Luke groaned into the kiss before reaching down and grabbing Han’s (very firm, very well-shaped) ass in a sudden burst of bravery.

“Shit, kid,” Han muttered into the kiss. He retaliated by circling Luke’s nipple with the pad of his thumb.

Luke groaned and threw his head back, breaking the kiss. “Oh my god, Han!”

Han quickly threw his shirt off before doing the same for Luke and starting to lick and suck at Luke’s neck. He paused a moment, freeing one hand to tweak Luke’s nipple.

He let out a long moan again, his dick starting to strain against the fabric of his pants.

Han chuckled. “Sensitive, aren’t you?” He dragged his tongue down the remainder of Luke’s neck and started mouthing at one nipple, using his hand to work the other.

The pleasure was proving to be overwhelming, in between Han’s hot mouth and deft fingers working both of his nubs. He was having trouble speaking, only vocalising in broken moans. He gently pushed one hand against Han’s head, who seemed to understand and pull off.

“Everything okay?”

Luke felt his face flush. “If you kept doing that, I was literally going to come in my pants. And they aren’t mine.”

Han blinked, taking a moment to process this, and nodded. “Alright then, we should probably take your pants off.” It took him a bit to undo Luke’s button and zipper before stripping his pants off entirely and flinging them somewhere.

Luke’s cock bobbed in his boxers, now free from the restraints of the jeans.

He’d often told himself that his dick was nothing special. It wasn’t particularly long or thick, and it was circumcised. If he left his face out of his dick pics, even people who’ve seen it before wouldn’t probably be able to pick it out of a lineup.

Luke wasn’t exactly insecure about it, but he was painfully aware that it was average.

You’d never guess that from the way Han was looking at it, though. His face was full of reverence, like it was one of the greatest things he’d ever seen.

“You have a very pretty cock.”

Luke felt his entire face flush. He never thought he’d be worthy of such praise.

Han laid a hand on his dick, stroking it until it became fully hard. He licked his lips before taking the head of Luke’s cock into his mouth.

Luke threw his head back and gasped. It had been almost a year since he’d done anything like this and he had forgotten how good it felt to have a hot, willing mouth on his cock. He dug his hands into Han’s soft, brown hair and mussed it up.

He pulled his mouth off of Luke’s cock. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Before Luke had a chance to react, Han was licking just under the head of his dick before he opened his mouth and took the entire thing inside.

Luke felt himself pull Han’s hair as pleasure started coursing through his veins. His entire body felt like it was on fire, especially as Han started bobbing his head along the length of his cock, stroking whatever wasn’t inside with his free hand.

He could feel the pressure start to build in his lower abdomen with each movement of Han’s mouth and tongue. Moans and whimpers were leaving his mouth, seemingly without him having any control.

Suddenly, the tension built to a high point and then snapped.

“Han, fuck!”

He could feel Han’s mouth, swallowing around his cock. Shit, he was coming, wasn’t he?

By the time Han was done, Luke’s cock was flaccid, completely cleaned off by the older man’s skilled mouth. He sat up from between Luke’s legs, back on eye level with him.

“Han, I’m so sorry, I really should’ve-”

He shushed Luke. “Don’t worry about it. Do you think you want to go for round two?”

Round two? Oh, right, Han hadn’t gotten off yet. It was only fair, then, that Luke should offer up something in return.

But there was something about the thought of Han fucking him that had his stomach turning and made his palms sweaty. He just brushed it off as nerves. It had been such a long time since he’d done anything like this, and he’d never with a stranger so much older than he was.

That excited him far more than it made him nervous.

Luke nodded his head. “Sounds good to me.”

“Just a second, gotta make sure we can do this safely.”

Han reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Seeing this made Luke suddenly flash back to the first time he’d ever had sex, on his eighteenth birthday with Wedge. He remembered, suddenly, how intimate it all was, having their bodies as close as physically possible, Wedge constantly assuring him that he was “great at this _”_ and “don’t worry, you’re doing fine _”_ . Granted, it wasn’t perfect (Wedge had shot off way too early, so they’d only gotten in about half a minute of actual penetration), but there was something so _amazing_ about doing it with someone who really cared about him.

And Han, well, Han was great, considerate and hot as Hell, but something just felt disingenuous about sleeping with him. It took him a moment to realise that this was way too intimate an act to be doing with a total stranger whose name he didn’t know half an hour ago.

He hid his face in the crook of his elbow. “I.., I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

Luke felt Han shift away from him. “What’s up?”

He hazarded a glance in Han’s direction, taking in the image of him. Hair tousled, lips swollen from kissing, skin glistening with sweat, he looked gorgeous. So why was Luke so reluctant to sleep with him? He took a deep breath. “I’ve only ever really done this with one other person, and that was after knowing him for a year. I… I’m not sure I really want to do this with a stranger. I’m really, really sorry.” He felt his face flush. “It’s not that I’m not attracted to you or anything, it’s just me. I feel bad.”

Han sat up. “Don’t. If you’re not ready for it, you’re not ready for it, and I’m not gonna make you change your mind.” He rolled off the bed and started collecting his clothes, tossing Luke’s shirt and boxers in his direction.

Luke started to dress again. “What I’m saying is, I might be a bit more comfortable if we get to know each other better. Like, I want to sleep with you. You’re really hot. Sex is just really _really_ emotional for me, and I’m just not sure I know you well enough to make that kind of connection.” He got up and started putting his pants back on. “I’m sorry. You must be really disappointed.”

“A little, I’m not gonna lie, but I don’t want to go through with this if you aren’t into it.” Han pulled his shirt on.

Luke grabbed his phone, checking the time. It was a little past 10. It’d only take him about half an hour to get back to his dorm. He wasn’t naive enough to think the city wasn’t dangerous, but it was only a few blocks. He should be fine. He hoped, anyway. “I should probably leave…”

“Cute little thing like you alone in a city like this? Someone would snatch you up the moment you got out the door.” Han jerked his head towards the door. “I’ve got some DVDs in the living room. You can still spend the night if you want.”

Luke let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “Thank you.”

 

**•••**

 

About five minutes later, Luke found himself rifling around in Han’s cabinets, trying to find some sort of tea. His nerves had been buzzing since he’d decided to call off the encounter and he really needed something warm (and preferably uncaffeinated) to calm them.

Han was looking through his DVD collection, occasionally calling out the names of films he thought Luke might want to watch. He’d turned down most of them: Luke had seen Blade so many times he could pretty much quote the whole movie from start to finish, he’d never really liked The Matrix all that much (which scandalised Han more than anything Luke had said that night), and neither of them were really in the mood for Game of Thrones.

Luke was on his tiptoes, struggling to reach a small box of herbal tea when Han called out “You like Buffy?”

He nudged the box in the wrong direction with his fingertips, and suddenly the thing came crashing down to the ground with a dull _thud_. Luke picked it up and turned to Han. “I’ve never seen it, actually. I think it’s before my time.”

Han gently tapped the DVD against his head. “You’re making me feel old again…”

“Well, I’ll still watch it. I’ve heard it’s good, and it seems like the type of thing I’d like.” He pulled out a sachet of rosehip tea and put a cup of water in the microwave.

Luke watched Han take the disc out of the case and pop it into the player before his water boiled. He poured it into the mug, over the teabag, and took a seat on the couch.

Han sat beside Luke, putting one arm around his shoulders and using the other hand to flip to turn the DVD on. “I’m guessing you want to start from the beginning?”

Luke moved closer to Han and leaned his head against his chest. There was something strong and firm, yet comforting about Han’s presence that lured Luke to him and made him feel invincible. “Yes, of course. I don’t want to just start in the middle and spoil myself!”

Han laughed and gently stroked Luke’s shoulder. “Sounds good to me.” He clicked a button and started the episode up. 

Luke found himself slowly moving closer to Han as each episode ended. By the time they were halfway through the first season, he was nearly right on top of Han’s lap.

He was on Han’s lap for barely a minute when he felt something poke against his ass.

Luke turned over to him and raised an eyebrow. “Han, is that what I think it is?”

The older man crossed his arms, his face flushing. “It’s the fric-- I'm not-- You try having a cute guy sit on your lap and try not to pop a boner, okay!?”

Luke laughed and cupped Han’s dick. “Do you want me to do something about it?”

“Don’t feel like you have to.”

He got down on his knees. “I want to, though. You already got me off, I might as well return the favour.”

“Alright, go ahead.” Han unzipped his pants and freed his half-hard cock from his boxers.

Luke smiled and thanked him before firmly pumping Han’s dick to its full hardness. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this; I’m not sure how good it’ll be.” He flicked his tongue against the head of Han’s cock, tasting the bitter precum, before taking it into his mouth.

He felt Han gently tug at his hair. “Shit, kid, if you keep that up, you should do just fine.”

Luke chuckled and took a deep breath through his nose, before sliding down to take the rest of Han’s length. He hadn’t really thought anything of the man’s size before, but now that Han’s cock was in his mouth, it suddenly felt so big. He tried to ease down slowly and give himself time to adjust, but Han was slightly too long to handle.

The cockhead hit the back of his throat. He gagged and backed his mouth off quickly, letting go of Han’s cock and causing it to bob in front of him.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry!”

Han ran his fingers soothingly through Luke’s hair. “Hey, take it easy. You’re doing just fine. Just flew a little too close to the sun, that’s all.”

Luke smiled at him before tonguing at Han’s cock again, this time starting with the slit and making his way down one side and coming up the other. He felt Han’s hand in his hair, gently stroking it or tugging at it when he hit somewhere Han especially liked.

He started working Han’s cock with his hand, tonguing just under the head, which sent the other man wild.

“Luke. Fuck! Luke, I’m going to come!”

Shit, not right now. This was one of his favourite shirts! And it was navy blue, so it wasn’t like he could hide the stain. He silently thanked whatever higher power there was that he’d left Leia’s jeans in the bedroom, otherwise he’d be in even deeper shit. His sister would _never_ let him live that down.

Luke took Han’s cock as far into his mouth as he could, letting Han’s seed run down his throat as he swallowed it up. He cupped a hand under his chin to catch the excess fluid as he let Han’s dick fall from his mouth.

Han gently stroked Luke’s hair. “That was so good. So _fucking_ good.”

Luke had a feeling the older man was exaggerating but still soaked up the praise as he licked up the cum that had fallen into his hand.

He sat beside Han again and allowed the other man to tuck his cock back into his pants. He kept his eyes trained towards his knees. “Thanks for letting me do that. It makes me feel a lot better.”

Han leaned over and kissed Luke on the lips. “I should be thanking _you_ , kid. I haven’t gotten that kind of action in a while.”

 

•••

 

They were about halfway through Season 2 of Buffy The Vampire Slayer once Luke started to struggle against his own exhaustion. He let out a loud yawn, which didn’t go unnoticed by Han.

“Are you ready to go to sleep?”

Luke rested his head on Han’s shoulder. “Yeah. I’m starting to feel pretty tired.”

Han paused the DVD. “Do you want to sleep here or in the bed?”

“In the bed,” Luke answered casually, “Preferably with you.”

“It’d be pretty cramped.”

“I’ll survive. It’s just one night.” Luke chuckled. “We could cuddle a bit. I’d like that.”

“Of course you would.” Han gave Luke a peck on the cheek before getting up and turning the TV off. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Luke got up and gently gripped Han’s hand, leaning against his shoulder.

Han chuckled and tried to shoulder Luke away. “Come on kid, you can walk by yourself for a few seconds. You’re not that tired.”

Luke pouted and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Fuck you, I’m sleepy.”

They approached Han’s bed and Luke tumbled onto it. He curled up and threw Han’s covers over him.

He watched Han strip off his jeans and slip into bed behind him. Han’s arm wrapped around his middle, his warm body pressed against Luke’s.

“Satisfied?”

Luke chuckled. “Very.”

He fell asleep in an instant, surrounded by Han’s warm body and soft sheets.

 

**•••**

 

Luke woke up slowly, kicking the sheets off and worming his way out of Han’s grip. He walked over to his phone and checked the time. 8 o’clock. Just enough time to get to his first class if he took the bus. He squoze back into Leia’s jeans and made his way to the kitchen.

He figured he should probably eat something, but didn't want to wake Han up to ask permission. He'd just get something from the cafeteria once he was back on campus.

Instead, he grabbed a pen and a concert flier from the clutter in the living room and wrote:

“Han--

Had a great time last night, but I have to get to class. Hope we can meet up again sometime.

\--Luke”

And then penned out his cell number and both Instagram accounts.

He folded the paper up so his note was the only thing visible and left it on Han’s kitchen table.

Luke took one last glance into the bedroom, where Han was sleeping on the now-messy bed, and then exited the apartment.

He didn't check his texts until he was back in his dorm room, changing out of his bar clothes.

There were a few from Leia, asking where the Hell he was, another couple from Biggs, mostly winky faces and questions about how things went with Han.

There was also a couple notifications letting him know that someone with the screen name “MilleniumF4lcon” had followed both of his Instagram accounts.

Suddenly, Luke’s phone vibrated, showing a couple of texts from an unknown number:

“I had a great time too.”

“You wanna meet up for coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> *The Start of Something New" from High School Musical plays in the background*  
> Feel free to come chat with me on my [tumblr](http://aro-ackermans.tumblr.com/). It's mostly TFA stuff, but I _do_ post some Original Trilogy stuff every now and again, so feel free to stop by and say "hello"!  
>  EDIT: This bitch takes [ commissions](https://aro-ackermans.tumblr.com/post/160970900544/hey-everyone-now-that-i-am-officially-no-longer).


End file.
